The Meaning of Love
by I heart Joey Wheeler
Summary: Anzu is trying her best to have Jounouchi ask a girl out, but when it turns out that SHE'S the one he wants, well, it just goes on from there. Anzu/Jounouchi Rating may change.
1. Jou's Girl Troubles

Hey, It's I Heart Joey Wheeler. Yea, for the people who might be reading my other story, I'm sorry. I'm putting it on Hiatus until further notice. But I thought of how there isn't many Jou/Anzu stories out there, so I decided to make one.

Disclaimer: I will never own Kazuki Takahashi's work. Sigh.

Told in Anzu's POV

* * *

><p>Exhilaration. Would that be the right word? I'd say it is. When I'm ever up on stage, I love the feeling of my heart pounding and sweat forming on the nape of my neck. I love being in those lights and have people watch me dance my heart out. I remember seeing my best friends watching me at my last performance: The School Talent Show. Yeah, not much of an achievement, huh?<p>

But, there's still something that I'd like to place the word exhilaration to: love. I don't know what that feels like, I only know of it in movies. For instance, does love in movies ever work like that in real life? I know Jounouchi would've liked that, whenever he was crushing on Mai. But after the conflict with Dartz, he seemed keen enough to let it go.

I know I liked Yuugi, or maybe his other self. I've never been so sure on that. Yuugi is a sweet boy. Pharaoh was a determined young man, who put others ahead of himself in dangerous situations. But since Atemu left, I haven't really felt anything towards him or Yuugi. Only the feeling of friendship.

Honda, hmm. I don't think I've ever known him to have a love life. All I've ever seen was him going after Shizuka, along with Otogi. And seeing Jounouchi go after those two is funny.

Well, maybe our little group needs some love in it. Although, with our luck, it could happen at _any_ time…

* * *

><p>"Jounouchi! Get back here!" Honda yelled and ran after the blonde. They were going back and forth throughout the entire school, while Yuugi and I watched.<p>

"Now, why is Honda chasing Jounouchi?" I looked down at Yuugi.

"Honda wrote a note to Shizuka, but, before he could give it to her, Jou stole it." Yuugi laughed.

"And preventing his sister from reading it." I concluded.

"Yeah. But Jounouchi can't stop guys from going after his sister forever. He's gonna have to let some guys in, eventually." Yuugi said.

"Jounouchi has his work cut out for him. But, I can't say that he's not a good brother."

"No, he's not. But, with that, I don't even know why he doesn't have a girlfriend either." Yuugi mused.

"Jou has a heart of gold, but no one gives him the time. And all because he was a selfish jerk a few years ago. He needs to work on his reputation." I sighed, leaning against the wall.

"HONDA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YA WRITING TO MY SISTER!" Jounouchi screamed, and started after Honda.

"Jou, it's not for you to read!" Honda shouted and ran into the classroom.

"Should we go in, Anzu?" Yuugi sighed.

"That'd be a good idea. Then we can somehow calm down the Jounouchi." I laughed and I followed Yuugi inside. I saw Jounouchi tower over his friend. And I walked over and took the note from Jou's grasp.

"Hey, Anzu! What're ya doing?" Jounouchi demanded. He frowned and looked at me with scorching brown eyes.

"Preventing you and Honda from getting suspended, again." I said dryly.

"But, ya have to read what he said to my sister to understand!" He threw his hands up into the air.

I shook my head and threw the note away, "No. And no one else is going to read that note, we are all going to pretend that it never existed. Got that." I looked Jou and Honda straight in the eye. They nodded reluctantly and grumbled to themselves. "Good." I sighed and sat down at my desk. The others decided to surround me and talk about the up coming school dance a week away.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna go." Jou sighed heavily.

"Why not, Jounouchi-kun?" Yuugi asked.

He sat down on top of the desk, "I don't think I could get a date." He admitted.

"Jounouchi, you have to get out there and look for someone. Staying single may not be something that you wanna do later on." Honda said, giving Jounouchi a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Jounouchi glared at him, causing Honda to back off.

"It _is_ kind of your fault, you know." I crossed my arms.

"How's that, Anzu?" Jounouchi then glared at me.

"If you weren't such a asshole before Yuugi became your friend, maybe girls would've liked you more." I smirked.

Jou sighed and smiled a little, "Yea, you're right, Anzu."

I blinked, "Did you just say, I was _right_?"

Jounouchi shrugged, "Well, you _are_ a girl. So, you know how they think in this school. And who they think it about."

I considered that for a moment, "Well, I see your point. But don't be asking just any girl out, Jounouchi. You have to get to know one first, _then _ask her out. And don't ask any of the cheerleaders._"_

"Why?"

"They're all sluts."

* * *

><p>Heh, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I actually never liked TeaAnzu, but the Jou/Anzu pairing is really cute. Hope you stay with me and give me ideas. :*


	2. I Know Who

Dodges the knives from angry fan-fic readers.

I am so sorry for not updating, but here are two reasons why i didn't.

1. I forgot about this account when I have two others and got obsessed with Bleach.

2. School started.

Oh, I know these aren't acceptable, but i have new inspiration(and by inspiration, my cousin won't update our bleach story.) so I can continue it.

By the way, I might change the rating to M.

Here's chapter two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

Jounouchi's POV

XxX

I sighed as I walked to my next class, Anzu's words continued to ring in my mind. _Argh, I know that she's tryin' to help. _I growled, but then I sighed again, slumping against the wall, "But who in the hell could I even talk to? The only girl I even talk to is _Anzu_." I muttered.

...

That was it! I'll ask Anzu to the school dance. "But would she even go with me?" I asked myself. _Why wouldn't she? I've known her for a long time. We've all been friends for years. Even if it's as friends, she'll go with me, right?_ I shook my head in order to clear it and walked into the classroom. _I'll ask her after school today._

"Yo! Jou!" Honda called from his seat, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oi, what do you want?" I was still kinda pissed from earlier.

Honda got a wounded look on his face, "Hey, I said I was sorry." He huffed and went to take out his books. "Besides, maybe you shouldn't be so overprotective."

I cringed, "I am not _overprotective!_" I shouted.

Honda shot up and braced his hands on my shoulders before shaking me, "Man, this is _why_ you don't have a girlfriend! You are too stubborn and you _are_ OVERPROTECTIVE!" He shouted in my face.

I punched him so he'd get off of me, "What the hell, Honda! You're not helping! AND YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY SIS TO THE DANCE!" I shouted, while pointing at him. Honda grumbled and got up, only to go to his seat.

"Katsuya, please sit down." Our teacher came in and stood by my desk. I glared at Honda once more and sat down in my chair, taking out my not-done-homework, and leaning back in my chair.

"Jounouchi Katsuya, detention for not having your homework done." My teacher said as she walked by. I gave an indifferent expression and she scowled at me. "If you don't do your homework, you will _not_ be going to the school dance."

I blinked and sat up attentively, _she said what? If I don't do my homework, I can't go?_ I scowled and flicked at my pencil as the teacher went on with the lecture. I made sure I paid attention this time so I could do the homework. _Meh, math sucks._ I grumbled in my mind. But then my mind started to drift off towards asking Anzu to the school dance.

_What should I say?_

Different situations started to play off in my mind. Different ways of asking her.

_"Hey Anzu, I thought about what you said earlier. And um, would ya go with me?"_

No, that sucked.

_"Anzu, come with me! To the...dance?"_

Cheesy, so, no.

_I would go up to her, and smile. "Hey, Anzu?"_

_She would look at me with her big blue eyes and she would smile brightly, "Hey, Jounouchi!" She would grin._

_I would exhale softly and , most likely: blush before I asked her. "I wanted to ask you something."_

_Her eyes would narrow slightly in curiosity, "What's up?"_

_"Would you, I dunno, go to the dance...with me?" I would stutter out._

_Then there would be an awkward silence.. before Anzu would open her mouth and say-_!

"JOUNOUCHI! THE BELL RANG!" Honda shouted in my ear.

"Gah! What the hell?" I clasped my hands over my now injured ears, "If I have permanent damage from this, you're gonna die!" I snarled.

"What were you so deep in thought about, man?" he asked.

I sighed, "Nothing you need to know, Honda." I said while gathering my things.

"Come on, I've never seen you so focused before, unless it was on playing Duel Monsters. What's up?" Honda gave me a disbelieving glance.

"Nothing, really!" I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out, "See you later."

XLunchX

I swore I was shaking with anticipation, my legs wouldn't stop moving. _Damn it! Why am I so worried?_

"Jou? What's wrong?" Anzu asked, sitting down next to me.

_She just had to be the first one of the gang to get here? Why? Why must I be so unlucky?_ I turned to smile a cheesy grin at my friend, "Nothing. I'm fine."

"That's good." She exhaled.

"So, anything interesting happen in class?" I tried to make small talk.

She leaned back in the chair, her hands dropping to her sides, her right hand brushing against me. "It's just class, nothing that interesting..."

"Hm." I grunted.

"Hey, guys!" Yuugi grinned as he sat down with Honda, across from Anzu and I.

"Hey, Yuugi! 'Sup?" I grinned.

"Nothing much, did you hear about how hard the math quiz is?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm not in your advanced class, Yuugi." I sighed.

"I heard it was okay, not that hard." Anzu replied.

"That's good, 'cause I didn't study." Yuugi blushed.

The whole table went silent, "Woah, Yuugi. You didn't study, for once?" I blinked.

"Man, who'd knew you had it in ya?" Honda laughed.

"Wow." Was all Anzu said.

I could feel how close she was to me now. My right hand clenched into a tight fist under the table. _I'll ask her after school._

XxX

The bell rang and I rushed to find Anzu before she left. I pushed my way past all of the people and went to our lockers. I knew she'd be there, but in this crowd, i might miss her.

"Anzu!" I called out. No one answered. _Shoot! Maybe she already left for the day. Great, now I'll lose my nerve to ask. _I started to walk out of the school when I felt a poke on my shoulder. I turned to see Anzu looking at me wih one eyebrow raised.

"Jou? Were you looking for me?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. I was."

"What is it?"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, "Anzu?"

"Yes?"

"Would you, um...go to the dance...with...me?" I said this slowly and delibertly, so I wouldn't freak out, or stutter.

Then, like I had imagined, a long awkward silence engulfed the area between us. I looked at her straight in the eyes. "Jounouchi...I.."

I clenched my hands into fists as she answered...

"I..."

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

A/N: HAHAHAHHA! I win! You now get a cliffy! Fuahahahaha!

Seriously, I'll update sometime this weekend, then figure out where I'm going with this thing.

On a side note, I am seriously thinking of adding a lemon in here at some point, but I'd like to know from you guys, if I should, or if I shouldn't.

If you think I should, tell me when you think I should have it.

Review Please!1 I'll update as soon as I can!


End file.
